1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an electrical distribution system, and more particularly to an improved busway system having sections of both Feeder busway and plug-in busway having specially formed and insulated bus bars.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The present invention represents an improvement over the electrical distribution systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,331, issued Feb. 23, 1971 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,855, issued May 21, 1968, to which reference may be had for description of common features and applications. Other features and applications of the distribution system may be further understood by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,086, issued June 1, 1965, reissued as U.S. Pat. No. 26,310, on Nov. 28, 1967 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,098, issued Sept. 30, 1975. Each of the afore-referenced patents is assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.